Wilderness
by Misty Yuy
Summary: AU. Duo has lived with this condition for as long as he can remember. but he learns of others with the condition, the ability to forgo a dramatic transformation. could 'they' ever coexist with normal humans... plz R&R.. so i know i can continue it...


Wilderness D Martin Normal D Martin 2 416 2001-11-04T07:15:00Z 2001-11-04T07:15:00Z 4 788 4492 37 8 5516 9.2720 

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, never did although I wouldn't mind owning the 5 GW boys for the Holidays.

Warnings: eh…. Most likely lemons 2x4 most likely… not sure yet… but keep reading and u'll see… and I'll let you all know if there is anything else I should have as a warning as I go…. ^_^

~~~

**Wilderness**

It was torturing Duo's mind even more now. He'd been pacing around his room for over an hour now, worried the fact that he might escape. "It can't escape, it can't escape to feed." 

Duo continued to say to him self in effort to calm down. He was sure that with the door bolted shut and the windows locked up tight, that the 'creature' wouldn't be able to cause harm to the outside world tonight. Unlike what happened last night, especially the fact that it was a full moon and the creature's power was ultimately harder to contain. It was the creature's duty to tend to its bodily needs once a night and even sometimes during the day, but he knew very well that he would have to live with this terroristic thing for the rest of his life. 

It was getting close to midnight; the full moon would soon be at its peek of power. Duo had always wondered to himself if there were any other like him, people who magically transform from human to an entirely new and frightful creature such as himself. He knew there were other's around, because these mysterious attacks were occurring regularly by the day. He wanted to seek them out, to confirm that he was not alone.

Duo looked at the clock on the wall. "11:59." Already he could feel the transformation begin to take place like it usually did. He had already stripped of his clothes, as he was sick of buy new ones every other day, due to the transformation process that would most times rip and tear his clothes apart.

He could feel his insides altering and his bones and muscles changing shape. His normal human hair was replaced with masses of dog like hair, grey and patchy with black and silver tinges forming around his eyes. Duo was forcibly lowered to the floor as he was finding it hard to balance on his two feet, making it much easier to prowl on all fours.

His face began its dramatic transformation of sprouting more hair; his eyes turned a murky green and fangs peeked through his slightly closed lips.

In seconds, it was finished. The new form of Duo had taken over his human form and into that of, a wolf.

Duo knew that the wolf would somehow get outside, for its strength was far stronger than Duo could comprehend. He began scratching forcefully at the door. Previous scratch marks covered the base of the door from past attempted escapes. But one motive made Duo to escape, hunger. His power was stronger than ever, and with one final jolt of energy, Duo body slammed into the door making a gaping hole of splintered wood and sent chips of the broken door scattered on the other side.

'Time for me to satisfy this beast.' Duo thought to him self as he did a slow run down the hallway, past other flat rooms and frightening the hell out of other occupants in the foyer. Totally oblivious to the commotion and the attention he was attracting, Duo sped down the dreary street to hunt or forage for food.

Something smelt good, although he craved blood and flesh, there was none to be seen at this time of night, except for the minor scraps piling in the alleyway bins.

~~~

While forging through the smelly bottomless bins, Duo jumped at the horrendous scream that came from around the corner.

He felt his fur stand on end as he spotted a familiar shadow pass by the entrance to the alley. The shadow stoped dead at the alley and turned its head around; it seemed to have something in its mouth. Then it looked back into the alley straight at me, he gaped at the stare it was giving me. 'Those eyes, have I been spotted?' Something was thrown at the shadowy figure and it made a hasty retreat further down the street. 

He decided to follow making sure that he kept a safe stalking distance from the thing he saw, using only his K-9 senses to follow its tracks.

For about 15 minuets Duo tracked along the sent. 'By my senses, I'd say it was maybe a dog and I could smell the faint vapour of blood on the trail'. Wasn't long till Duo came to a messy junkyard. The sent was so strong; what ever it was it was so close. He wanted to find out what had got his nose so out of whack.

Duo's nose took him to a cement tunnel surrounded by mountains of old worn tires. Duo halted, not sure if he should descend into the darkness. 'I wanted to investigate, but my conscience was telling me otherwise'. At the moment he was starting to wish he'd never come here and began to fear dearly for his safety.

Duo kept his distance a few feet away from the tunnel and prepared a hasty getaway, if he needed it. All the time he kept his wolf eyes fixed on the tunnel opening.

"Who are you?" came a voice he thought he could hear in his head.

"Huh?" Duo replied in any form of communication he could put it in using his senses and movements because he didn't know where this voice was coming from.

"Do you have a wolf heart?" the voice asked.

"I am a form of a wolf, yes. Who and what are you?"

At the instant, two shining silvery orbs glared into Duo's murky green ones. A white wolf snout appeared from the dark shadows and Duo backed away a bit as he gazed at the face of another wolf.  

"Who are you?" I asked as I bowed me head, not once shifting my gaze.     


End file.
